Ratcatchers
Details Walkthrough When talking to the NPCs, you may want to leave your cat out so the conversations turn a little bit more interesting. Of course you need to have the Amulet of Catspeak on. Starting out Items for this part: Cat and if kitten, some food for it Talk with Gertrude. She will tell you to speak to Phingspet and Grimesquit. They can be found inside the Varrock sewers, close to the entrance. Your cat will have to kill eight rats there in the Varrock sewers before they will speak to you, but talk to them BEFORE you start killing rats, or it won't count! Once you have done this and talked to them, they will give you a rat pole and tell you to see Jimmy Dazzler, in Ardougne. Catching the rats works faster if you do NOT wear your catspeak amulet when doing it. This avoids having to click through the conversation with your cat each time you ask him to catch a rat, he does it immediately. Once you have talked to them again, if you wish to do the rat pole part of the Varrock diary, simply wield your rat pole and catch 6 more rats and put them on your pole before continuing. Remove them from the pole once diary part is complete (right click option) Jimmy Dazzler Items for this part: Cat and if kitten, some food for it Starting Jimmy Dazzler can be found in a house to the west of the Flying Horse Inn in East Ardougne. He needs a house cleared of rats in an unofficial capacity so as not to tarnish his client's reputation; to this end you will need to sneak around the house unnoticed, avoiding the guards who will think you are an intruder. Jimmy will give you directions to follow to the house. When you choose to follow them (you don't have to go anywhere; they are in effect a teleport), you will find yourself in front of the house, in the gardens. Getting Inside the House To make your way inside the house you will need to make sure you don't draw the guard's attention; running permanently is advised and much patience will help greatly. Guards will not notice your cat. There are three "save points"; upon reaching these points, any guards who see you will send you back to these points, rather than the beginning. From the start: #Wait until the guards are next to each other at the bridge, and run south of the hedges to the west. Then run north and hide at the hedges directly west of the mansion. #Run the North-west corner when the guard is behind the hedges. #Then run to the hedges directly north of the mansion. #From here, run to a nearby trellis and climb up. #On the balcony, move as close as possible to a potted plant on the right and wait for the guards to move away. #Go inside the bedroom to find and have your cat kill the first rat. #Find your way into the opposite bedroom across the hall and wait. #Be patient, and when one guard disappears from sight walking on the balcony and the other has his back turned, enter the big room with rats two and three and have puss kill them. #Down the ladder in the same room you are in, are two more rooms - the first with two rats, the second with just one (rats four, five, and six) - all without guards. NOTE: if your cat gets stuck in the wrong room, you can use the 'Call' button from the summoning menu to get it back into the same room with you. Finishing Once you've caught all of the rats, just climb down the trellis (this is really hard !) and you will be teleported back to East Ardougne. Return to Jimmy Dazzler. He will give you access to the Ardougne rat pits and tell you about the next person you have to find: Hooknose Jack. Hooknose Jack Items for this part: Cat and lots of food for it (even if you're using a fully grown cat), catspeak amulet, four pieces of cheese, rat poison or the ingredients for it (vial, red spider eggs, and kwuarm), bucket of milk, marrentill, unicorn horn dust. You can find Jack in South-east Varrock (look for the minigame icon). He will tell you about the rat infestation in a warehouse nearby. You need rat poison and he will make you some if you give him a vial, red spider eggs, and a kwuarm. Use the rat poison on four pieces of cheese to create poisoned cheese, then go to the warehouse south of the pub. Go in and climb to the top. Use your poisoned cheese on the four rat holes to poison them. Be careful not to EAT the cheese. Then go back to Hooknosed Jack. He will tell you that his cat, Pox, ate some of the poisoned rats. Go to the Apothecary. He will ask for a marrentill herb, a unicorn horn dust, and a bucket of milk to make a special cat antipoison. Then give it to Hooknosed Jack to cure Pox. Hooknosed Jack will then tell you that there is still one rat left - the biggest and most evil. Go back to the warehouse. Inside a room, you'll see the King rat, but you won't be able to reach it yourself. Pick up your cat and use it on the 'Hole in wall' to challenge the King rat. Use food on the hole (using the food on the cat itself won't do anything) whenever your cat takes damage, as it will die if its hp goes to 0. After you defeat the King Rat, go to Hooknosed Jack. He'll give you access to Varrock's rat pits and tell you about Smokin' Joe. Smokin' Joe :Items needed for this part: Cat, catspeak amulet, a pot, some weeds, a tinderbox Go to Keldagrim by use of the mine carts under the Dwarven Mine or the entrance east of Rellekka and talk to Smokin' Joe east of the mining shop. He will tell you about a nearby rat problem. The only way to get the rats out is to smoke them out, but Smokin' Joe can't do it because he smoked too much tobacco. Offer to help. Use your weeds on your pot to make a pot of weeds, then light it with your tinderbox and use the resulting Smouldering pot on the rat hole to the right of him. Rats will come out the other side and quickly go back in. Try it again and your cat will offer to help. Accept and do it again. Your cat will catch the rats. Talk to Smokin' Joe again and he will give you access to Keldagrim's rat pits and tell you about The Face. The Face and Felkrash Items for this part: 100+ coins (or 50 with a ring of charos), snake charm if you have completed The Feud and still have your snake charm. You can find The Face in Port Sarim, directly north from the fishing shop. She will tell you to talk to Felkrash in the rat pits. Go down the manhole and find Felkrash. She will tell you to get rid of all of Port Sarim's vermin at once. Talk to The Face again. She will tell you about Ali the Snake Charmer in Pollnivneach. Go to Pollnivneach in the desert south of Al Kharid, past the Shantay Pass. To save time, you can take a magic carpet ride directly there for 200 coins. Other quick ways to get to there are to use a slayer ring to get to Sumona or use a Broomstick to get close to the Shantay Pass. You will find the Ali the Snake Charmer to the South of the bar. Use one coin on his money pot to get his attention. Ask him about charming other animals and he will go on to tell you that he and Felkrash had a falling-out because of Felkrash's killing of animals. He will offer to give you directions to kill the rats for one more coin than you have. Tell him you do not care about his offer and walk away slowly until you get the option to stop. He will reluctantly give you a music scroll and snake charm for 100 coins. You can (ironically) charm him with the ring of charos to lower his price to 50gp. Get your snake charm from the bank if you do not already have it. Back in Port Sarim, stand outside the sewer hole. Now read the music. Note that there are 8 notes (or positionings on the flute). Each note starting from the left corresponds to 1 page on the flute. You should jot down these notes. Now pick up the flute. Go to page 1 and select the matching flute from the music. Then do page 2, etc. Note that sometimes the ">" symbol is used to indicate a higher octave option. Select that when appropriate. You can go back to any pages you want to ensure you have them all correctly chosen. When you are sure they are all correct (8 pages - 8 notes), click on the word "PLAY". This will segue to a scene of you playing the flute and the rats jumping off the dock, just like in The Pied Piper. Talk to Felkrash to complete the quest. Reward *2 Quest points *4500 Thieving experience *Rat pole *Able to train Overgrown Cats into Wily and Lazy cats *The ability to name your cat (up to 6 letters long) *Access to the Rat Pits Music Music tracks unlocked: *The Noble Rodent *Rat Hunt *Bubble and Squeak(Keldagrim Rat Pits) *Sarim's Vermin Trivia *In the Smoking Joe section of the quest, you must use some weeds with a pot. The use of 'pot' together with 'weed' and 'smoking' may be another reference to cannabis, which both "pot" and "weed" are slang words forMarijuana Drug Slang Dictionary (see also Cannabis culture references in the Cold War quest). *If you use your pet kitten while having a summoning familiar following you, the familiar will go in the hole , but not fight the king rat. *During the Smoking Joe section of the quest your cat screams "Exterminate! Exterminate!"; this may be a reference to the Daleks, a race from the cult sci-fi series Doctor Who. *After killing the rats in the Smoking Joe section, your cat triumphantly exclaims "Hu-ah!" This is a battle cry used by U.S. Army soldiers. (Your character replies by stating "You know you really scare me sometimes") *Ali the Snake Charmer says "Music should never be used to kill. I remember when we used to sing about love, not war nor killing. Oh things were a lot better in those days". This could be a reference to the Hippies. *The guards at the mansion say random things while standing around, like "Why me?", "I'm so bored.", "Can't wait for the weekend!", "I need a new job.", "These night shifts just go on and on.", "I'm hungry.", "I'd kill for a kebab.", or *Whistles* *If you try to eat the poisoned cheese, your character will say "Ummm... let me think about this one.....No! That would be stupid." *The name Jimmy Dazzler is most likely a reference to Bobby Dazzler,a famous English darts player *After completing Grimesquit and Phingspet's challenge, you will congratulate your cat on catching 10 rats, when, in fact, you only caught 8. =References= Category:Quests Category:Cats